1. Field of the invention.
The present invention relates to constant fluid flow regulators and more particularly to a downhole flow regulator having a spring urged piston connected with poppet type valves and arranged for equalizing fluid pressure at opposite end of the poppet valves.
In the oil producing industry it is frequently desired to inject fluid, such as water, into an oil bearing formation penetrated by a borehole to flood the oil bearing formation and force the oil toward other adjacent boreholes penetrating the oil bearing formation to increase oil recovery therefrom. Many times the boreholes pass through a water bearing sand or formation spaced above the oil production zone which is normally sealed off as by casing and/or cementing.
2. Description of the prior art.
Heretofor it has been common practice in oil well water flooding to obtain the water from a well or other suitable source and pump the water into a selected oil well borehole penetrating the oil bearing formation to be flooded.
This invention eliminates the need for obtaining water from another source and transporting it, by a pipeline or other means, to the well location where the water is to be pumped into the oil formation by utilizing water obtained from the selected oil well in a water containing formation spaced above the oil bearing formation.